Retain, Rechain
by delicateangel
Summary: The story takes place in Twilight Town, on the beginning of summer holiday. While the schedule for teens is full on holiday, Naminé tries to meet Roxas. When they meet each other, the precious memory once more is threatened to be forgotten.


**Roxas and Naminé Fan Fiction:**_**Release, Retain**_

**CHAPTER I: Gloomy Thoughts**

_By Dea, first made on Saturday, December 23, 2006_

Summary:

The story takes place in Twilight Town, on the beginning of summer holiday. While the schedule for teens is full on holiday, a boy got his time freely. Despite of her chaining task, the witch tried to meet him. What will happen between the two of them[roxasxnamine

A spiky blonde boy with a handsome look and black-white dominant color on his outfit and accessories entered a small gathering spot that was hidden beneath a gang. Although the gang was a bit dim, the sounds of many activities outside can still be heard.

Not long after the boy came in, a dark-brunette girl with orange-colored blouse named Olette entered the place too.

"Roxas, have anything to do now?" Olette asked the boy when she saw him alone in the Usual Spot, the name of the place. The place is probably their gathered point.

"Huh? No, actually." Roxas answered without turning his face, while searching for his skateboard in the cornered crates.

"But I'm going to—"

"Accompany me shopping, please…?" Olette made a pitiful look and _oh-pleeease_ sign with her hands.

After hearing that, Roxas turned his face at Olette's and looked confused.

"Well… Why don't you ask Pence, as usual? I often saw you with him."

Olette stared at Roxas for awhile (and tried not to give pouts), and then she turned her body around, looking at Hayner's dart and walking toward it.

"He had to accompany his mom, you know… He likes to do it." Suddenly she answered.

"Oh."

"Well, if you can't, that's okay. I can ask Hayner." Olette turned her body facing Roxas again, and gave a smile.

Roxas thought about it, and finally he found his skateboard. He put it on the floor.

"So? Are you coming? We aren't late yet. We could still use a walk," Olette gave him her opinion.

Roxas readied his skateboard.

"…Okay then. Stand here. I'll give you ride." Roxas pointed at the end of his skateboard.

"What?" Olette looked dazed.

"I'll ride you there. To the sandlot, right?" Roxas smiled.

"Really? Wow, you're so nice, Roxas! Hayner _never _gives me rides. Thanks!"

Olette made a gleeful chuckle and stood on Roxas' black-white skateboard, and they swung out from the Usual Spot.

**--rxn--**

'_Hmm… Roxas hasn't come yet, has he? I wonder, do boys like to do shopping?'_

A pale blond girl with delicate figure was sitting on Twilight Town Square's bench. She wore a pastel-colored jacket with laces and a knee-length white skirt with a big white ribbon on the waist. Her name is Naminé, as graceful as she is.

If Roxas is just a regular—well, pretty much popular because of his looks and styles—boy in that town, Twilight Town, well, she's not.

She is a witch. That's what anybody from the past called her. And she had a task to do, a difficult one. But, Naminé is not the same as before. She has will and wants to do something on her own.

Yesterday, she found some old outfits in the mansion near by which she lived in for awhile. The shirts reminded her of the outside, where Roxas and the others currently live in. So, despite of being locked inside the mansion because of her task, her curiosity of knowing how Roxas is doing has won. She took and wore it undoubtedly and went out to meet him.

She came to the sandlot because one day, she overheard DiZ—her older companion; the one who gave her the _important_ role as a witch, and the black-coated man—her_ other _companion's talk; they were talking about some kind of holiday bazaar. And, what she has found was that bazaar.

That time, there was a big commotion. She thought she might find Roxas there. But, she hasn't seen him anywhere around.

From distance stands, Seifer and the others were staring at Naminé.

"Hey, who is she, huh?" Seifer asked Fuu.

"Outsider." Fuu answered, but she's still looking at Naminé.

"She's cute, isn't she!! Let's go near her, shall we?"

Rai whined to Seifer, and it made Seifer changed his always-calm look into deadly.

"And, is that even necessary? As the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, we don't have any business with strangers."

"But she's damn cute! It'd be real pity if we let her go, you know!" Rai still shouted full-spirited while his finger was pointing at Naminé.

"Unimportant." Fuu looked straightly to Rai, but it seemed he didn't notice it.

Seifer thought about it for awhile, and then he said something with _I'm-always-right_ smile on his face. "Hmm, that's not a really bad idea. Supposedly, if she wanted to stay here, we could be her guide."

"Uh-huh, that's what man should do, you know!" Rai nodded and looked agree with him.

"_Very _unimportant." Fuu left them and walked to another stands.

**--rxn--**

"Sorry, miss. Can I help you with something?"

Naminé looked up, and there're Seifer and Rai in front of her.

"…Huh? Nothing, really."

Naminé wasn't fully prepared for questions from strangers, so she hastily looked down to her feet.

"It's okay. I never saw you around here before. You must be an outsider. May I know what brings you here? Is it because our town? Or are you a new student in the Twilight High who happens to enter the school in autumn?"

After all that questions, Naminé didn't get a chance to speak. So she didn't answer. Not only because she's not an outsider (she lived near by, she thought), she didn't know what this 'Twilight High' is like. She couldn't help it, so there was a silent moment between them.

"Sorry, miss? You heard my questions, didn't you?"

Seifer frowned, why the girl in front of him didn't say a word?

"Maybe she can't speak English perfectly." Rai whispered to him.

"Is that so?"

"Well, it's my opinion, you know. Because she looks like from another—"

Naminé moved her head up and looked at them directly. This has made Rai blushing slightly.

"Sorry… misters, I'm, uh, waiting for someone here. I'm okay by my own."

Naminé realized, it's… not a total-good answer. But who cares?

"Well… if that's what you wanted, okay. We only want to give you a warm welcome. We'll leave now. Tell us if you need something."

Seifer realized Fuu wasn't with them, but he don't seem really care. He only lifted his hands.

"…I'm Seifer, head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. And this is my assistant, Rai. Nice to meet you." Seifer gave his hand. Naminé shook it softly.

"I'm Naminé, nice to meet you too, Seifer, and Rai." Naminé added a smile.

"Naminé, huh? Nice name!! May I know your cell phone num—_ouch!_" Rai groaned when Seifer punched him from behind their backs.

"We'll be in that stand, watching people. You can come by anytime." Seifer nodded arrogantly, and added an angry glimpse to Rai.

"Thanks."

Naminé's still smiling, but when she looked at the committee's stand, her eyes became wider. Behind the stand, there's someone she's familiar with.

'_It's Roxas! He did come here.'_

"Well, off we go. Farewell, then."

Naminé nodded and waved while Seifer and Rai walked away. She could still hear the muttering voice of Rai's.

Around her, the commotion of selling things and merchandises has begun. She stared at faraway Roxas again.

'_Should I meet him…?'_

But then she thought this was the reason why she went out secretly. She stood up, and walked toward him.

_It's been a while since our last rendezvous, Roxas. Feels like a few year already, although it's only more than a half of year._

_Since that boy came. Yes, that another boy. After he had come, our short period had come to an end. We just knew each other, and then we were separated by them. It has made our world shattered._

_What would you do, what would you think, if you know that the girl who has always been with you since you joined them, the girl who had the same fate as you, and the girl who you always protected and cared all the time, is the one who—who did __this__ to you?_

…_Now, we are in a different path, but I know we will be together again. And, I have to face you. You'd probably don't remember anything, would you? This might be a new beginning, but I can't help to think if this would be the final._

**--rxn--**

So? Gloomy is gloomy. I can't think of better prologue for this first story. x)

Please give comments, coz reaaally, this is my veery very first fict!!!! The ones I've made are never finished. Coz I'm a rookie, I suppose this won't be as good as other ficts submitted here…

But thankies anyway for reading!! xDD

deys


End file.
